Volviendo a casa por Navidad
by Norma Black
Summary: El ambiente festivo se respiraba en la casa de los Weasley, La Madriguera. Como siempre, Molly cocinaría para muchas personas. Aquel 24 de diciembre del 2000, Molly recibiría a veinte invitados. Relato de la serie personal "Diecinueve años son muchos".


**_Disclaimer: Todo el universo Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

El ambiente festivo se respiraba en la casa de los Weasley, La Madriguera. Como siempre, Molly cocinaría para muchas personas. Después de la Guerra algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se fueron uniendo a la gran cena de Noche Buena en casa de los pelirrojos. Aquel 24 de diciembre del 2000, Molly recibiría a veinte invitados.

Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victorie de ocho meses. Percy y su nueva novia, Audrey, una muggle que hacía unos meses que había descubierto la magia. George y Angelina, que parecían ya una pareja estable. Ron, Hermione y los padres de ésta, que encontraban fascinante la navidad mágica y la familia del novio de su hija. Ginny y Harry, claro. Andrómeda Tonks y el pequeño Teddy de dos años y medio. Neville Longbotton y su anciana abuela. Hagrid y Minerva McGonagall.

Los tres pavos ya estaban en el horno, el pescado listo y Molly estaba decorando los postres cuando su única hija entró en la cocina.

-Hola, mami. ¡Qué bien huele todo este año! -dijo Ginny, sonriendo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se sacó el abrigo negro mojado con los copos de nieve que caían del cielo esa tarde. Cargaba con ella su enorme bolsa de las Holyhead Harpies, pues el Quidditch profesional no entendía de vacaciones.

-Gracias, cielo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, tu hermano viene ahora a ayudarme. -dijo Molly.

-¿Cuál de ellos?

-Ronnie.

-Bien. Pues yo voy a limpiar y decorar un poco. Luego me ducho y me pongo guapa.

-¿Para Harry?

-Principalmente para mi. Pero para Harry también. -dijo Ginny sonriendo. Molly le sonrió y Ginny se fue al salón. Minutos más tarde llegó Ron por la chimenea. Se encontró a su hermana, colocando adornos por toda la casa.- Hola, Ron.

-Hola... -dijo él, sonriendo.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, ¿tú?

-Bien. ¿Has visto a Harry hoy? -preguntó Ron, sabía que ese tipo de fiestas a veces ponían melancólico a su mejor amigo.

-Hoy no. Pero sí ayer. Está bien, no te preocupes. -dijo Ginny, sonriendo.- Mamá te está esperando.

-¿Papá?

-En el granero, con sus cosas muggles. Están un poco tristes por lo de Charlie.

-Ya... Va a ser raro que no venga en Navidad. Pero tiene que trabajar esta noche. Voy a ayudar a mamá.

-Vale.

Ron entró en la cocina y animó a su madre con sus bromas y tonterías mientras la ayudaba con toda la comida. Ginny terminó de decorar el comedor y miró orgullosa su trabajo. Entonces, Arthur Weasley entró en el salón y sonrió divertido.

-Que ambiente más navideño. -dijo Arthur.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí. -dijo Arthur, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Pero, ¿todavía estás así? Ve a vestirte que pronto van a llegar todos los invitados.

-Sí, pa. -dijo ella subiendo a saltos las escaleras de su casa. Tras ella fue también Ron a prepararse para la cena.

Y los primeros en llegar fueron George y Angelina. Saludaron al matrimonio Weasley y dejaron los regalos bajo el árbol. Los dos iban guapos y elegantes. George llevaba una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros. Angelina un vestido granate sencillo con unos tacones a juego. Molly les dijo lo guapos que estaban y ellos se sentaron en el sillón. Los siguientes fueron Minerva y Hagrid.

-Minerva, querida, ¿qué tal? -le dijo Molly después de saludar a Hagrid con un abrazo.

-Cansada, dirigir Hogwarts es agotador. Gracias a Merlín este año no tenemos alumnos que se queden a pasar las fiestas. -dijo Minerva.

-Un descanso merecido. -le dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

Después llegaron Audrey y Percy, agarrados de la mano. Mientras que parecía que Percy acababa de llegar del trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, Audrey iba guapa y elegante. Tras ellos aparecieron unos sonrientes Bill y Fleur, con la pequeña Victorie. La francesa estaba embarazada de nuevo y dejaba ver su pequeña barriga por una blusa granate ajustada a su cuerpo y una chaqueta de lana verde oscura.

-¡Mi pequeña! -dijo Molly, cogiendo en brazos a Victorie, que se rió por las cosquillas de su abuela.

-Hola, mamá. -dijo Bill, besando su mejilla. Luego saludó a Percy y George, chocando la mano con ellos.- ¿Y los enanos?

-Arriba, poniéndose guapos. -dijo George, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Angelina. Entonces la puerta se abrió y tras ella llegó Harry, con Teddy en brazos y seguido por Andrómeda Tonks. Todos los recibieron eufóricos y Teddy rápidamente se quiso ir a jugar con Victorie a la alfombra del salón. Harry abrazó largo y tendido a Molly.

-¡Estás más delgado! -se quejó ella.- ¿Qué te hace de comer el elfo ese?

-Kreacher cocina bien, Molly. No te preocupes por eso. -dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-¡Harry! ¡Qué bien que ya llegaste! -gritó Ron, bajando las escaleras corriendo. Llevaba una túnica de gala y corbata. Iba, claramente, demasiado arreglado y todos lo miraron extrañados.- ¿Cómo voy? ¿Bien?

-Em... -dijo Harry, mirando a su mejor amigo.- Quizás te has pasado un poco con...

-¿Con la colonia?

-¿Te has echado perfume? -preguntó George, estallando en risas con Bill.

-No, colonia masculina. -dijo Ron.

-No, te has pasado de elegante, estúpido. -dijo Ginny bajando las escaleras de su casa con unos zapatos de tacón negros en la mano. Se acercó rápidamente a su hermano y dejó los tacones en la mano de Harry. Ginny se echó hacia Ron para cambiar rápidamente su atuendo y Harry aprovechó para examinar bien lo que su novia llevaba puesto. Ginny se había vestido con un top negro sin mangas, una falda granate, medias negras con lunares y una chaqueta gris. El pelo lo había recogido en un moño informal sobre su nuca.- Listo. Y deja de sudar porque vayan a venir los Granger.

Todos miraron al nuevo Ron, mientras Ginny se apoyaba en el hombro de Harry y se ponía sus zapatos de tacón negros. Ron se había quedado con la camisa beige, con dos botones sueltos y las mangas recogidas hasta los codos que le daba un toque informal. Los pantalones negros y los zapatos del mismo color. Un poco despeinado y nada de túnicas. Mucho mejor.

-Así estás mejor, hijo. -le dijo McGonagall, con un tono autoritario, como si todavía fuera su profesora.

-Ahí están. Actuad con normalidad. -dijo Ron al ver tras la ventana un coche llegar. Todos se rieron y él se colocó entre Harry y su hermana, mirando hacia la puerta y sonriendo forzadamente. A Harry se le hizo casi imposible no reír. Hermione abrió la puerta y miró a todos los presentes.

-¿Somos los últimos? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, hija, os estábamos esperando. -dijo Molly, rompiendo el hielo. Abrazó a Hermione y luego saludó a los padres de estos.- Poneros cómodos, por favor.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Hermione a Ron, al notarlo tenso. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Señor Granger, por favor. ¿Vino? -dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia su suegro. Hermione se rió y saludó a Harry y Ginny.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Que está cagado con tus padres. -dijo Ginny, riéndose.

-Estás muy guapa. -le dijo Harry después de abrazarla.

-Gracias, vosotros también. -dijo Hermione. Ella iba con un vestido de lana ajustado al cuerpo, color beige y de cuello vuelto hasta las rodillas. Unos tacones del mismo color y el pelo bien liso con varios hechizos y pociones.- Voy a saludar a Teddy.

Ginny y Harry se miraron y se sonrieron. Harry pasó el brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ella rodeó el pecho de Harry con sus brazos y él besó su sien mientras acariciaba su hombro.

-Estás muy guapa. -le dijo Harry a su novia que le sonrió y lo miró.

-Tú tampoco estás mal.

-Gracias. -dijo él, riendo.

-¡Vamos, a cenar! -gritó Molly. Todos se fueron ubicando en la mesa del comedor. Dejaron una de las cabeceras para Molly y la otra para Harry. Nadie sabía porque, pero siempre que el azabache comía en aquella casa le dejaban aquel sitio. Hermione hechizó los entrantes para que volaran hacia la mesa y cuando George iba a empezar la cena, un ruido fuera de la casa se escuchó. Inmediatamente todos, menos los muggles presentes y los niños, sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron con ellas hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Ginny.

-Sh... -dijo Harry. Él y Ron, ambos aurores, fueron los primeros en levantarse, seguidos por Hermione, Bill, George, Angelina y Ginny, acercándose a la puerta.

-Todos quietos. -dijo Molly. Ellos obedecieron. Ella dejó la servilleta que tenía sobre las rodillas encima de la mesa, enfadada. Cogió su varita y se acercó decidida a la puerta de su casa.- A mi nadie me estropea ni una cena de Navidad más. -dijo mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta. Lo hizo acompañada por la pregunta.- ¿Quién se atreve a...? -Molly se quedó muda y todos la miraron asustados.- ¿Charlie? -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hola, mamá. -dijo él del otro lado de la puerta con la nieve cayéndole sobre las rastas pelirrojas y la túnica de viaje negra.

-¡Ay! -gritó Molly antes de correr a abrazarlo. Todos escucharon la risa de Charlie y entonces sus hermanos se lo creyeron y se levantaron para unirse todos al abrazo con su madre. Charlie mantuvo a su madre bajo uno de sus brazos mientras fue saludando uno a uno a sus hermanos.

-¡Qué guapa estás, enana! ¡Anda que no se ha llevado un buen premio el salvador del mundo mágico! -dijo Charlie cuando Ginny se colgó de su cuello. Ella se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Entonces Charlie clavó la mirada en su padre y todos los miraron.

-Menuda bromita nos has gastado este año... -dijo Arthur.

-No era una broma... Digamos que una chica me debía un favor y se lo he cobrado esta semana. -dijo Charlie, sonriendo. Todos se rieron y Charlie al fin soltó a Molly para abrazar a su padre.

-¡Vamos, hacerle sitio ahí a vuestro hermano que vendrá hambriento! -gritó Molly mientras Charlie saludaba al resto de los presentes.

-¿Tú eres la novia de Percy? Encantado. Pensé que este momento nunca llegaría. -bromeó Charlie al conocer al fin a Audrey, que se rió.- ¡Victorie, ahijada mía! -gritó estirando los brazos hacia la pequeña, que se rió y se abrazó al cuello de su padrino.

-¿Vas a comer abrazada a tu padrino? -le dijo Bill a su hija, que se rió.

Comieron entre historias, risas y sonrisas. Molly estaba contenta de que al menos Charlie, que podía, estuviera allí con ellos. Arthur estaba feliz porque tenía a toda su familia unida frente a él.

-¡Anda, Teddy! ¿Qué te han regalado? -preguntó Angelina, actuando cuando Teddy abrió la escoba de juguete que Harry le había regalado. Él lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado, abrazado a Ginny. Andrómeda le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Eres un buen padrino, Harry. -dijo Andrómeda.

-Aprendí del mejor. -dijo él, sonriéndole a la prima de su padrino. Andrómeda asintió y tomó aire profundamente. Ginny puso una mano en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Estoy bien. -dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente. Ginny le sonrió y Harry la imitó.

-¿Qué es esto, George? ¿Explota? -preguntó Ron, mirando su caja de regalo. Su hermano elevó los dos hombros.

-No sé, quizás Papá Noel quiera hacerte una bromita. -dijo George.- Pero tendrás que abrirla para saberlo.

-George... -dijo Ron, pero se interrumpió al notar la mirada curiosa de Teddy sobre él. Todos habían prometido seguir la mentira de Papá Noel ahora que Teddy ya tenía un poco de conciencia. Ron forzó una sonrisa.- Lo abriré después.

-No, Ronald, lo abrirás ahora. Vamos. -dijo Hermione, retándolo con la mirada. Ron le aguantó la mirada y, mediante muecas, todos observaron a la pareja discutir en silencio.

-Está bien, está bien... -dijo Ron. Miró su paquete con miedo y tiró del lazo del envoltorio. Nada ocurrió. Miró desconfiado a George y abrió la caja. Fue entonces cuando una araña de mentira saltó a la cara de Ron y él soltó su mayor grito de miedo, mientras George estallaba en risas. Finalmente la araña se convirtió en una mariposa que salió volando por la casa.- Lo sabía... -dijo Ron, recuperando el aliento, mientras todos se reían.

Después de abrir los regalos la mayoría de los invitados se fueron a sus casas. Menos Harry y Hermione, que se quedaron en el sillón con Ron y Ginny mientras Molly y Arthur recogían.

-Pero os ayudamos. -dijo Hermione, intentando entrar en la cocina.

-Que no, querida. Sentaros tranquilos. -dijo Arthur, cerrando la puerta de la cocina y dejando a Hermione fuera. Ella se fue a sentar al lado de Ron. Ginny y Harry compartían una pequeña butaca que hacía que ella estuviera sobre la rodilla de su novio.

-¿Cómo os va en la Academia de Aurores? -preguntó Hermione.

-Bien, el otro día le pateamos el culo a unos mortífagos. -dijo Ron. Hermione y Ginny miraron a Harry que se rió y asintió.

-Sí, algo así, sí... -dijo el de gafas riéndose.

-¿Te gustó nuestro regalo? -preguntó Hermione. Ella y Ron le habían regalado a Harry unas gafas nuevas, eran parecidas a las viejas, pero más bonitas y sobre todo, no se les caía una patilla tres veces al día.

-Sí, gracias, chicos. -dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-Niños, es tarde. -dijo Molly apareciendo en la cocina.- No quiero que os vayáis a casa muy tarde, puede ser peligroso.

-Mamá... -se quejó Ron.

-Tu madre tiene razón, Ron. Que seais los salvadores del mundo mágico no quiere decir que podáis pasearos por ahí como si nada. Con más razón deberíais tener un poco de cuidado. -dijo Arthur.- Harry, Hermione, ¿por qué no os quedáis a dormir? Harry con Ron y Hermione con Ginny. -aclaró rápidamente y todos rieron.

-No se habla más. Os quedáis. Vamos, a dormir, todos. -dijo Molly. Los jóvenes se rieron y subieron las escaleras hacia sus respectivos cuartos. Pero no eran tontos y se conocían muy bien, fue por eso que en cuanto los ronquidos del Señor Weasley se hicieron presentes en La Madriguera dos sujetos se encontraron por las escaleras.

-Yo no te he visto. -dijo Ginny.

-Yo a ti tampoco. -dijo Ron. Se cruzaron y cambiaron de cuartos, tan solo por aquella noche.

* * *

¡Y aquí va otro más con temática navideña! Nos vemos pronto ;)


End file.
